I Don't Want Candies for Christmas
by Geiru
Summary: Christmas is coming and Yachiru is excited but she got into a little conflict with Ken-chan... Would they make-up in time to celebrate Christmas together? Reviews are very welcome...


**I was supposed to make a story on one of my favorite characters but I can't even bring out a single word from my pea-sized brain… And then I remembered I wrote something out of sheer boredom during one of my classes so here it is… A fic from my most idolized pair in Bleach! **

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Bleach! **

I Don't Want Candies for Christmas

A usual morning. The lazy atmosphere enveloped the whole compound as always. It was still very early in the morning so the quiet surrounding was not questionable. The squad was out for their morning jogging headed by 3rd Seat Madarame Ikkaku so the noise was completely swept away in the head quarters. Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the 11th Division Squad, was lazing around in his office like any other day.

Zaraki gave out a huge yawn and ruffled his hair. "Geez, it's so bor—." His speech was cut short when all of a sudden, a pink-haired girl popped up right at his face.

"Ken-chan!" the usual perky vice captain Kusajishi Yachiru greeted her ever-so-loved captain. Zaraki's expression didn't change, though, not even a single twitch. He was as bored as ever.

"What is it, Yachiru?" Zaraki asked in a monotone. It can be easily concluded that he's saying the same line almost every morning. "You know what, you know what? Icchan (Ichigo) told me yesterday that it'll be Christmas next week!" Yachiru happily announced, bouncing up and down.

"Heh…? Christmas? And what is that?" he was trying _very_ hard to sound a '_little bit' _interested but to no avail because the pink-haired trump pouted her tiny, fluffy cheeks to mark her disappointment. "You don't know? Christmas is the time people give gifts! Icchan told me he'll be giving me a present, too!"

Zaraki stared at a distance, casting Yachiru out of his sight including her voice. But then, a smile cut through his face. "At least now I have a reason to settle our score." he thought, talking about the rematch he promised with the substitute shinigami.

"Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked, tilting her head to one side.

"So, what do you want? Uh, I guess that's an unnecessary question. I'll see if I can get you your usual candies." Yachiru's face was blank when he hesitated but the moment she heard the word 'candies', her mood sprang up. "Yay, candies!" she rejoiced, raising her tiny arms to show her delight. "I'll go tell baldy, too!"

Before Zaraki could even utter another word, Yachiru was long gone. He sighed in exasperation and dozed off. Few minutes later, he was woken up with the presence of a hell butterfly.

"11th Squad Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, you are to see the Commander-General immediately." that was the message.

Zaraki wondered for a moment then he stood up and stretched. He went out of his office and walked through the corridors with heavy steps. When he passed the backyard, he saw that his squad had returned and Yachiru's voice echoed within the crowd. Thinking not to disturb her, Zaraki headed to the Commander-General by himself.

"What is it?" Zaraki asked as soon as he arrived in front of Genryuusai.

"There has been news of a certain place in the Human World where they are making arrancars. I want you to examine this case and if you ever find this information true, I give you permission to eliminate them all." the old man said that brought a smile to Zaraki's scarred face.

Being a natural-born fighter, nothing makes Zaraki happier than hearing of a challenging opponent. "When do I depart?" he asked, eager. He was obviously excited that he can barely contain his chuckles.

"You leave first thing in the morning." he then dismissed Zaraki who went back to his headquarters with a very fine mood.

When he arrived in his office, he saw Yachiru marking the calendar with a pink crayon. Upon noticing him, she jumped on his shoulder. "Where did you go, Ken-chan?" she inquired. "Went off to see the old man Yamamoto. He wants to send me to the human world for some investigation." Yachiru got surprised by the news. "What about Christmas?"

Zaraki scratched his head. "That's still next week. I'm sure I'll be back before that." Disappointment shrouded he little girl's face. "That's not fair!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you come, then?" he suggested but Yachiru folded her arms. "I don't want to!" she then jumped off from his shoulder and went out of the room.

Yachiru's actions didn't bother him at all since she was always like that when she's not allowed to have some midnight snacks. She eventually gets over it sooner than expected. But when Zaraki departed for his mission the next day, Yachiru didn't see him off or even talked to him again after that time.

He was accompanied by the 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro and Vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku. They investigated the case for three days and moved to action on the fourth day even though it was strongly against Zaraki's ways.

"According to some people, this place has been secretive of their activities the past weeks." Hitsugaya informed. "Let's not hear of the explanations and just forward to the battlefield." Zaraki spat in annoyance.

That attitude kind of pissed off Hitsugaya. He wouldn't want to work with Zaraki as much as he does but he just couldn't refuse the Commander-General's orders. "He's been in a bad mood since we left…" Rangiku whispered.

When they entered the compound, they were immediately surrounded by low level but fairly strong arrancars. Zaraki then beamed. "This is more I like it!"

As they engaged in battle, Zaraki was more brutal and more sanguinary than usual that it was almost horrifying. The three of them as it is, were able to finish before sunset of the next day.

"Phew. Haven't worked out my muscles for a quite a while." Rangiku said. They were about to leave when another batch of arrancars came and they were twice as many as the first. "There are more of them?" Hitsugaya cried.

So they weren't able to finish the mission earlier than expected and it was already snowing in Seireitei. Yachiru sat alone on the porch, her elbows on her knees and her head on her palms. The squad failed to cheer her up and she was refusing all candies handed to her. Her face was just blank and staring. On the calendar, the date that she had encircled a few days ago already had an X-mark. It was already Christmas and Zaraki didn't return as promised.

That night, Yachiru slept late and even as she lay asleep, her senses were wide awake. When she heard a slight rustle, she sprang up in bed, out into the cold corridors and to the front gate searching for the familiar shadow that she had yearned for. But Zaraki wasn't there. She felt her cheeks becoming hot and her eyes becoming wet but despite all that she refused to cry. "Ken-chan, you idiot! You said you'd come back!" she mumbled in a shaky and squeaky voice.

Then suddenly, a big, warm hand patted her head. "And I did." a coarse voice said. Yachiru's eyes widened in surprise, her brown eyeballs were like marbles in sparkle. When she turned around, indeed, her captain stood there, though wounded here and there but still fine and he was carrying with him a pouch which she bet is full of candies.

"Ken-chan!" she cried, very happy. "Here are your candies as promised." he said, handing her the pouch. "I don't want the candies. I just want Ken-chan with me in Christmas." Yachiru said like a child that Zaraki can't help but smile. "Idiot. What are you talking about? I'm always with you." he said.

Behind their backs, the rest of the squad was wide awake, watching them all along and with tears in their eyes for the reunion of their loved – if not, feared – Captain and Vice Captain. Of course, the two noticed them there. They just pretended not to.

**So there you have it! I'm sorry if it's kinda uh… badly written and contains many questionable details but I did my best to edit what was written in my notebook and I can't do more than that, my bad… **

**Yachiru: I guess I'll take the candies, after all…**

**Ken-chan: …**

**Me: Well, they're yours to begin with…**


End file.
